


Honigminze

by NilasTheFennec



Category: GW2 - Fandom, Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Deep love, FF, Feels, Love, M/M, More angst, Romance, Sadness, hidden love, rejected love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilasTheFennec/pseuds/NilasTheFennec
Summary: This is a GERMAN FF, based on a Role Play I had with a friend.There are going to be a few one shots.





	Honigminze

Der helle Sylvari verließ das Haus mit verschränkten Armen und hochgezogenen Schultern.  
Er hatte das Gespräch, den Ausgang seines Auftrags nicht gemocht, aber es ging nicht anders.  
Phillippe surrte wie immer an seiner Seite, und Golem war in den letzten Wochen schweigsam auf seinem  
Rücken gewesen. Ein stilles Abkommen zwischen den beiden. Langsam bewegte er sich um das Haus herum,  
in den Schatten des Baumes, an dessen festen Stamm er sich erschöpft lehnte.

Wäre er doch nie nach Elona gekommen, schoss ihm durch den Kopf, während er die Hauswand anstarrte.  
Phill wanderte derweil weiter zum Brunnen, hinter die kleine Wand und ließ sich da nieder, um die Umgebung zu  
beobachten. Seit Amnoon untersuchte er stets die Umgebung, als wollte er aufpassen, dass niemand kam.

Golem starrte die Felswände hoch, konnte er doch Nichts anderes tun.

Fionns Kopf lehnte sich an die raue Rinde. Seine Gedanken kreisten in seinem Kopf, während er wartete,  
dass ihn seine Gastgeber wieder zu sich holten. Er wollte nicht und wünschte sich nie den Hain verlassen zu haben.  
Kurz warf er einen Blick über die Schulter zu Phillippe und musste schwach lächeln. Immerhin war etwas Gutes passiert.

Doch selbst der frohe Gedanke an Phillippe konnte nicht das Loch in seiner Brüst füllen. Langsam sank er in die Hocke,  
nach vorne gebeugt. Seine Hände schlugen sich über den Kopf, als ihn ein Schlurzen erschütterte. Tage waren vergangen,  
aber er spürte das Stechen noch wie in der ersten Sekunde.

"Fionn...", setzte der Golem auf seinem Rücken an, doch es folgte nichts.  
Die Maschine wusste selbst nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte.

"Verzeih'.", wisperte er matt. "Ich wollte dich nicht stören."  
Langsam zog er sich mit einer Hand wieder am Baum hoch, grub dabei die schlanken Finger in die Rinde.  
"Ich werde darauf achten, dass es nicht noch einmal passiert."

Erneut lehnte sich Fionn an die Wand und starrte mit verschränkten Armen hinüber zu der Tür.  
"Warum sie wohl so lange brauchen?", fragte er murmelnd.  
"Ich möchte zurück nach Amnoon. ... Zum Hain."

Ob es an Golem gerichtet war oder nur seine lauten Gedanken konnte man nicht sagen.  
Er würde jedoch warten, wie ein braves Lamm.

~~~  
Der Schleicher ließ sich auf dem weißen Felsen nieder und genoss, mit in der Luft baumelnden Beinen die Ausblick.  
Er hatte versucht das Geschehene zu vergessen, sich auf seinen Auftrag zu konzentrieren. Es war Alles  
wieder beim Alten. Dennoch konnte er darin wenig Trost finden. Noch immer sah er das schwindende Gold  
von Fionn's Lichtern vor seinem inneren Auge.

Agent Gage seufzte tief und streckte seine Glieder. Seine Schulter war schon lange wieder brauchbar, doch  
er wünschte sich den Schmerz zurück. Wie auch die vielen Tage zuvor, konnte er nur noch an Fionn zurück denken.

Wie Er ihn erst wie ein Opfer gelockt und mit ihm gespielt hatte, nur weil sein eigener Geist leer gewesen war. _Gewesen._  
Jetzt war dieser schwarze Ort gefüllt mit einer sterbenden Sonne über flüssigem Stahl.   
Dieser Abend würde ihm immer in Erinnerung bleiben.  
  
Langsam richtete sich der Lautlose auf, um ein Knie auf dem Fels abzusetzen.   
Eine Hand griff in das Bett von Leila, seines treuen Scharfschützengewehrs, und er begann sie zusammen zuschrauben.

Er wäre an seine Seite eh nicht glücklich geworden, versuchte sich Gage zu trösten. Seine Augen waren leer,  
als er die verheerende Schönheit in den Händen hielt. Er war ein Jäger, eine Waffe. Schon immer gewesen.  
Erweckt worden, um zu töten. Und Goldie?  
  
Mit seinen großen Augen, war Er vollkommen rein. Pur. Der Lautlose spähte durch das Ziel-Fernglas.

"Agent 6463.", kam eine raue Stimme aus seinem Kommunikator. "Seid Ihr in Position?"

 _-Dieser Abend mit Fionn. Hoch über den Straßen der Wüstenstadt.-_  
Es brannte noch immer in seinem Kern und verärgert vergaß er Galgenfink eine freche Antwort zu geben.  
"Positiv.", sprach er matt.

 _-Er hatte Konfetti in seinem Schopf. Vor vielen Tagen in Amnoon.-_  
Gage's Augen lächelten traurig aus dem Schatten seiner Vermummung und er seufzte schwer.  
Er war weit weg von ihm und das war gut so. Er hätte Ihn eh nur verdorben.

_-Fionn hatte Tränen in den Augen. Sein Herz gebrochen.-_

Der Schatten verzog bedrückt die Stirn, als sich ihm diese Erinnerung darbietet und  
Scham setzte sich auf seine Schulter.

"Feuert auf Blickkontakt.", sprach Galgenfink.  
Agent 6463 wollte nichts hören, außer Seiner Stimme, doch er wusste er würde sie nie wieder hören.

_-Die Art, wie das Gold sein Gesicht umrahmte, wenn er lächelte.-_

So führte er Leilas Auge über den Platz des Dorfes, tief unter seiner Position, und versuchte sich  
auf die Informationen zu konzentrieren, die man ihm mitgeteilt hatte.

Der Brunnen. Check. Die Kreuzung. Check.  
Gage war ein Werkzeug des Ordens. Niemals alleine. Fionn gehörte nicht in diese Welt. So würde er sich von  
ihm fern halten. Er hatte ihn schon zusehr verletzt.

Der Baum. Check.  
_-Er hätte ihn küssen sollen.-_    
Das Ziel? Ihm stockte der Atem. Leila begann in seinen Händen zu zittern, als er sich mit einem zweiten Blick seinem Ziel bewusst wurde.  
Hell glühten seine weiten Augen, als die Wahrheit über ihn herein brach, wie ein schwerer Wasserfall. Sein verborgener Mund formte Worte  
ohne Klang und der Finger zuckte vom Abzug.

"Agent 6463?"

_-Er hatte ihm gedankt!-_

Langsam zog sich seine Brust zusammen und die goldene Flamme, die Fionn in seinem leeren Geist entfacht hatte,  
sowie all seine Sinne begannen zu klagen. Seine Gedanken drehten sich und Kälte kletterte ihm in den Nacken.

Der rote Lichtpunkt zog unsteht über den weißen Hinterkopf, hinunter zum Lebenskern des jungen Sylvaris.  
Leila wollte nicht aufhören zu zittern, weigerte sie sich?

Gage wagte nicht zu atmen, als könnte er innerlich verbrennen.  
Er war ein Mörder. Eine Waffe.

"Agent 6463!"  
Seine Hände klammerten sich an das Gewehr und sein Körper verkrampfte sich. Er hatte versucht eine Wand aus  
Eis um die Flamme in seinem Kern zu ziehen, doch Feuer und Kälte hatten einen Sturm entfacht.

"Agent 6463!?", bellte die nun verärgerte Stimme in seine Ohren. Seine Gefühle wirbelten umher, rissen ihn mit.  
Nicht eine Sekunde später zuckte der Laser von Fionns Lebenskern fort, seinen Körper hinauf, bevor sein Finger  
zurück zum Abzug glitt. Der Rückstoß durchschlug seinen Körper und das Geräusch des  
Schalldämpfers riss sein Herz in Stücke.

~~~  
"Fi-", weiter kam die Metallstimme nicht. Die Kugel durchbrach seine Hülle, brach die Lebensgeister des Golems.  
Ein letztes Flackern in Richtung der Felswand, bevor die kleine Maschine erlosch.

Leilas Macht ließ sich nicht aufhalten, gab keine Chance zu reagieren. Fionn spürte den Schmerz und Schock  
durch seinen Körper, lähmten ihn, bevor er auf dem sandigen Boden aufschlagen würde. Luft wurde aus seinen  
Lungen gepresst, Hände krallten sich in das Gras. Fionn kämpfte, klammerte sich verzweifelt an sein Leben.  
Tonlos formten seine Lippen einen einzelnen Satz, doch mit diesem letzten Hauchen verlor er seine Lebensenergie.

Kraftlos starrte er zwischen den Grashalmen hindurch, bis die Augenlider zu schwer wurden. Sein Wille zu schwach  
sich an sein Leben zu krallen und taub sank er hinab in eine endlose Schwärze.

Hinter der kleinen Mauer vor dem Brunnen saß Phillippe, der hilflos mit angesehen hatte, wie seine Freunde  
zu Boden fielen. Ungeachtet der Gefahr glitt sein kleiner, eckiger Körper an ihre Seite, als könnte er noch helfen,  
etwas retten. Das kleine Wesen konnte nichts tun, außer den leblosen Fionn anzustupsen, ihn zu ermutigen sich zu bewegen.  
Ohne Erfolg. Fast schon panisch wirbelte der Golem um sich, fing an über den ganzen Platz zu fliegen,  
um die geschockten Menschen zu Fionn zu rufen. Hilfe zu finden, wo er keine Leisten konnte.

Schon bald war der Sylvari umringt, verschlungen von durcheinander schreienden Gestalten.  
Heiler werden gerufen, Helfer, Träger, um den Sylvari von der Straße zu holen und in ein Haus in Sicherheit zu tragen.  
Phillippe wich während der ganzen Zeit nicht eine Sekunde von dem Leblosen.

~~~  
Ein schauer brannte sich zischend durch die Lichter des Agenten, wie Säure, sodass Wasser aus seinen  
Augen getrieben wurde. Perlen fingen sich im schwarzen Stoff und Horror spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder.

_-Fionn's Stimme, sein Duft, seine frohe Art. Er hatte den Lautlosen geflutet, ihn etwas Licht sehen lassen.-_

Er war ein Jäger gewesen. Eine Waffe. Ein Werkzeug.  
Jetzt war er ein Monster.

Erinnerungen kreisten um ihm herum, vernebelten seine Sinne, machten ihn taub für alles um sich herum.  
Unsagbar schwer wurde seine treue Begleiterin in schlotternden Händen gehalten, als seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben.

"6463! Berichterstattung!", verlang die kalte Stimme.

Gage schnappte nach Luft, doch er drohte in einem Meer aus glühendem Eisen zu ertrinken. Der Agent griff  
sich an den Kopf. Mit knirschenden Zähnen war er seinem neuen Verbrechen ausgeliefert, welches er sein ganzes  
Leben mit Gleichgültigkeit durchgeführt hatte. Dieses Mal war auf Abdruck eine Flutwelle aus Last über ihn  
hergerollt, der er sich nicht entziehen könnte.

Diesem war er nun ausgeliefert. Wo brodelnd der Sturm in ihm tobte, ihn innerlich zerschnitt, Frustration und  
Selbsthass ließen dem Dunklen Sylvari keinen Platz für Trost.  
Er ließ es zu, hatte keine andere Wahl.

Als sei in ihm etwas zerbrochen, griff er sich an die Brust und bohrte seine Fingerspitzen in sein Fleisch.

Der gesamte Körper des Lautlosen schlotterte, während Leila lose in seinem Schoss lag. Die panischen  
Geräusche der Siedlung drangen zu ihm hinauf und er presste seine Hände über seine Ohren.

 _-Der verletzte Ausdruck in seinen Augen.-Das Leuchten seiner Ohren.-Sein Potential._  
_-Der Mut zur Hoffnung, der Gage fehlte.-Fionn hatte ihn geliebt.-_

Stille Tränen rollten aus terrorisierten Augen, über sein Gesicht. Er zwang sich zu atmen, um dem Schmerz mehr  
Luft zu geben. Gage würde ihn tragen, für Fionn. Dem Mann, der seinen Namen in seine Seele gebrannt und nun  
tiefe, klaffende Furchen hinterlassen hatte.

"Agent 6463! Ich Wiederhole-"

Der dunkle Sylvari schluckte schwer und grifff hastig an das Gerät an seinem Gurt.   
"Eliminiert."

Er presste die bebende Antwort durch knirschende Zähne. Qualen verschwommen seine Sicht, wie glühendes  
Eisen auf seinem Kernpunkt. Mit schwerem Atem zog er sich vom Felsen, ließ sich einfach in den Sand fallen und blieb sitzen.

Leila fiel achtlos zu Boden, er schenkte ihr nur einen gleichgültigen Blick. Sie trug keine Schuld. Er allein.

"Agent 6463. Warum habt Ihr gezögert?"

Gage hörte Galgenfink nicht, blendete sie vollkommen aus. Pein machte ihn taub. Seine Augen glühten leer dem  
Nichts entgegen, welches bald aus seinem Kern gebrannt werden sollte.

Der vermummte Kopf legte sich geschlagen gegen den Stein und er lauschte seiner Schuld, während die tote Stimme   
über Funk an ihm vorbeirauschte und ihre Frage wiederholte. ...   
  
"Agent 6463! Warum Habt Ihr Gezögert?"

 

_(Fortsetzung folgt)_


End file.
